In processing data representing n-dimensional objects, for example in processing 2D image data for printing a 2D image or processing a 3D object model for generating a 3D object by 3D printing, control data is generated based on the properties of the n-dimensional object which is provided to a device, such as a printing device, to provide the appropriate commands to the device to generate the 2D image or the 3D object